User talk:Registered contributor
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Mortar page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 01:40, February 2, 2010 can you make a blog page please? --Registered contributor 18:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No and sign your comments.--Chairman Jack the Black 09:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) GOW 3 Yeah, I've known for long time. It is in fact true. Cliffy B was supposed to be announcing it on Jimmy Fallon last thursday (and everyone knew it would be Gears 3), but because of a homosexual brat (Justim Bieber) wanted the thursday show, Cliff was rescheuled to be on this monday. But someone at microsoft didn't get the message and posted on Xbox Live that Gears of war 3 was announced and would be released in 2011. --Gearslover01 19:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Between you and me Between you and me, MS is an asshole. You can get blocked on wikias many ways, one of them is harrasment, hate speech, do you think Mega Scinece shoud get banned because of that blog he posted of me? --Gearslover01 23:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) But isn't he like a Admin or somthing like that? Registered Contributor ® 23:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes he is. I was an admin on this site, and it takes maturity. Answer me this, is it mature to post a blog against me? A.K.A trolling. You know, trolling, it is trolling that made several teens kill themselves over, is that mature? --Gearslover01 00:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Look at his message page, look at the last one, that who is he is. >:) --Gearslover01 00:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Great find but I'm going to bed. Cheers mate!--Chairman Jack the Black 02:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes ^. btw do you have any of the novels or comics?--Chairman Jack the Black 02:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Elephant We our a wikia and if its mention or appearers we recored it. The One-Shot is the first time the Elephant is seen in Gears of War, other land animals appeared in GoW to like rats (GoW1) and cats (Aspho Fields).--Chairman Jack the Black 02:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Info Box for user page Hi I was editing my user page and was wondering if you could show me how to get that info box on your page. Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 03:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin ok so now how do i add an image? Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 21:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin adding images to info boxes how do i add images to info boxes?? Uploading images Hi. I've noticed you have uploaded several images. While these are useful resources, you have failed to add licensing, categories, or the source to any of them, as the instructions on the upload page clearly state. In future, please ensure that you included this information in any images you upload, or they will be deleted. Sorry to be blunt, but it happens alot on Gearspedia and is fairly annoying. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 10:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) un thumbing images how the hell do you do this iv been trying for so long and thank you for un thumbing the images on the digger launcher and the polyp i appreciate it Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 23:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin RE: Un thumbing images nevermind i found out how not that hard really...sorry Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 23:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin damon baird tried to add an image of baird from gears 3 but it didnt quite turn out he way i wanted it to lol Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 02:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin My user page happy now? Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 21:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin no but it would be nice though lol Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 04:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin Unregistered Contributor who is this unregistered contributor that is fooling around with the articles?? he is a nuisance Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 04:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin re admin although you would be a more suitable candidate for admin ':) ' Re admin why did he delete it? 04:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin pendulum wars lancer well i got sick of not seeing the pendulum wars lancer not on there so i created another one but thats retarded why he deleted it on you how many articles have you wrote? Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 04:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin Explaining the games template Hi, I noticed you'd posted questions about the games template on several talk pages, so I thought I'd explain how it is used. The games template is used on articles that are written from a primarily in-universe style (eg. characters, weapons, vehicles, etc.) to show both the sources of the infomation (in addition to proper references) and what media the subject might have appeared in. In articles that are not to do with the universe (eg. games, books, multiplayer maps, etc.), the 'Real World' tag is added to show that the content is not in-universe. That's pretty much it; sorry if I'm repeating what you already know! There is some discrepancy as to how this has been applied. You pointed out that some of the difficulty articles are tagged as GoW 1 & 2, while others real world. I noticed a few days ago that all the multiplayer maps are tagged by game, not as real world. I'm afraid to say this is probably my fault, as I tagged most of the articles using EightyBot! I shall endevour to correct this as soon as possible. Sorry for the long post, and thanks for your input. Keep it up! --EightyOne (talk) 16:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) wow what a douche JacktheBlack is trying to delete my pendulum wars lancer article to saying its useless and something about him being in spain whatever im just saying that he shouldnt be deleting it it is fine the way it is Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 23:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin GoW 3 Yeah i'd watched the video (after it went live and before i went ban crazy when i seen the new pages without knowing it was canon).--Chairman Jack the Black 19:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, i deleted since i thought it was fanon but i was wrong.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Gorgon's Pistol I looked closely, and I think that you could be right that it's now fully automatic instead of burst fire. Good catch. I'll make a note of that in the article. BuzzSawBill 05:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I wanted you to know that major things, like for example finding the name of the Retro Lancer, you can edit into articles yourself as long as you cite the information either with a reference, or sometimes the summary box will be good enough. If you know what you've found isn't a load of bull, don't worry about us admins breathing down your neck because we back off when we know it's legit, even if we find out the source after the edit. BuzzSawBill 05:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hi Oh, I'm inactive here. But I used to edit here. 01:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, here a list of places I edit. *Zelda Wiki (hardly, just skim through) *Call of Duty (got 4,500 before being blocked, about 1000 mainspace there) *Battlefield Wiki (about 1000, I am estimating about 400 mainspace, rollback) *Splinter Cell wiki (not sure, admin) *BioShock (not to sure, few mainspace) I am thinking about editing the Red Dead wiki, my expiernce of Read Dead Revolver is dusty, but Read Dead Redemption and Read Dead Redemption: Gunslingers is pretty good, so maybe. Peter Griffen Boy 00:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I apprently flamed a post multiple times, when I wasn't trying to, someone said I was trying to get myself blocked, and I was struck dumb. Peter Griffen Boy 01:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Consoles I have a 360, and my mates both own a Wii and PS3.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) RE welcome back Thank you how did you know I was gone?Brothers+(sister) to the end!! 23:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin Clay Carmine I don't know, its a hard choice.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re Jacinto's Remnant yes i was it was a really good book but yeah I was gone for a while too because I was in ontario RE:Button images It seems VERY useless and on D.Carmine, we have no clue.--Chairman Jack the Black 20:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Jace See his talk page.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Do You Have the option to delete articles? If so could you delete the article some idiot created called "Enlighten Speech"?----User:GearsSoldier Another question... Do you have Aspho Fields? because i'm confused if the LAV (Light Air Vehicle) is the same as the Petrel, It's talked about on page 284.----User:GearsSoldier Have you thought about getting them? Because they're a good read.----User:GearsSoldier COG Resume RE: Yes please. RE: Brackets for Links Thanks. ----User: DrDefib Image With Liscence for Article How do I know if there is a proper liscence for my photo so I can post it on my user page? ----User: DrDefib Re:Image With Liscence for Article A New image. ----User:DrDefib Re: References I guess.----User:GearsSoldier RE:Deserted And? This wikia always had a few editors. Before me there was the "Three" and after that a single users, and when GoW 2 was released, only JoePlay. People come and go, school, work take over peoples lives. Its the way it is.--JacktheBlack 11:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Game template What do you mean? I see them.--JacktheBlack 17:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I see them. Are you looking at the newer articles? Maybe they creator did not add the template.--JacktheBlack 01:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Reply Hello! My steam name is JackoftheBlacks, and on the blogs, after researching other wikias with blogs, I found nothing I like. --JacktheBlack (talk) 16:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC)